X Marks The Spot
by PiichixChan
Summary: ReaderxDevit Prompt: You are asked to retrieve an item from the Noah clan, but what will happen when you bump into Devit on the job? Notes: Honestly, i don't know much about their home so i improved. I tried to get his character down, but i'm pretty sure i failed ; I hope its okay though! This was done for my friend Brittany c:


**X Marks The Spot**

The faded yellow map tore in your hands as you uncrumpled it from your side bag. The poor thing had obviously seen better days than this treck through a forest as old as a bloodline, but still kept itself composed unlike you. You had accepted the job of acquiring a box from a mansion in the dense forestry marked only by a faded black "X" on a map as a favor to an old friend. Over the years, you had found yourself being the debt of this person and now you realized that all of those minor favors had led to exactly this; a hopeless walk in shadows.

The map unfolded with a slight groan from two sides of the paper hitting each other, but thankfully the faded "X" was still marked off to the left of the worn cobblestone path you were on. You could not see a thing at the current time due to the forest acting as a dense wall against all light, but you kept faith in the map your friend had given you and took an unmarked fork to the left.

The turn disoriented you, for as soon as you turned left, the forestry seemed to lighten up and become more like blood vessels in the sky rather than the thick skin of trees you had seen earlier. The unmarked path quickly turned into an even nicer path made of small white shiny rocks that despite constant fall of leaves from the sky, stayed perfectly clean and untouched. The closer you got to the "X" down the path, the more the object marking it became clear. Every step, a few more bricks coated in think glossy sheen revealed itself among its forest surroundings. Soon enough, you could make out the large, antique white door that was the entrance to the now huge mansion and the small windows and décor that gave it a vintage and fancy touch. The door grew larger with each step, and as soon as you had stepped up the 6 simple white steps to the porch that engulfed the outside of the home, it had grown to be almost double your height. Reluctantly, you knocked once.

The sound reverberated among the insides of the home as well as the dense walls of the trees around you. But despite the loud noise you had caused, there was no answer other than the sound of animals scurrying about in panic from the sudden interruption to the quiet of the forest. As you raised your hand to knock a second time, you could have sworn you saw a slight shuffling of the curtains to the left of you and almost stopped your hand, but dismissed it. This time when you knocked, it was with much more force to make sure it was heard by anyone possibly in the house. You jumped back in surprise as the knock gave off the sound of a gunshot and whipped back to reveal a sliver of pure dark that was the interior of the home. As rude as it was to simply walk into ones dwelling, you knew what you were here for and were almost sure at this point no one inhabited the house and took a step inside while brushing the door open with your right leg.

As the sliver of shadow burst into a large spot that covered most of the entrance room, you got a first glimpse of the theme of the house. The drab colors that covered the place mixed with the antique (yet perfectly kempt) furniture gave off the feeling of a spruced up morgue. Pictures of odd-looking people, clearly deceased, littered the walls in perfect framing and order. As you walked inside, the old oak floorboards under the satin carpeting creaked in a high-pitched wail. At this point, you could have sworn you heard the Silent Hill theme playing in the background through the eerily think silence that covered the place.

Despite the interior of the house looking so vintage, you noticed that it was impeccably kept. Not a single speck of dust was to be seen anywhere, and the older furnishings showed obvious restoration to their perfected conditions. It gave you hope that this was the right house and was inhabited, and you walked forward towards a large forked staircase with more confidence. As soon as you neared the step, however, a sinister chuckle filled the air with an undertone of creaking wood.

You whipped around and your sight scattered around the home, but all you could catch was a slight glimpse of a thin shadowy figure darting across the hallway above the fork in the staircase.

"HEY! I saw you!" you yelled at the now gone shadow in frustration and were answered by another dark chuckle that filtered through the air of the home. After waiting a few moments without answer, you ran up the stairs and to the top of the second floor. This floor had the same feel as the first, but only held two small hallways that stretched on either side of you. You were sure you heard the chuckle come from the darker left hallway, and quickly headed down it. As you neared the glass and wood door at the end of the hallway, you noticed the shadowy figure ripple across the door and disappear once again. You quickened your pace and started to run down the hallway. When you got to the door, you threw it open and it hit the narrow walls with a large "_Crack_". But again, as soon as you entered the next room, one that had been constructed as a botanic area and hosted many windows that peered into the dark forest and offered little light, the shadow was gone.

You muttered an oath under your breath and examined the room more closely. Inside was a bunch of poorly cared for planets that were rotting at the edges and a few crates. Other than that, the white tile floor was clear of objects and the little light that got in the room through the trees hit the floor in small flickers. There, however, was no exit to this room and you known that the figure that had been mocking you must be located within this vicinity. As you made this realization, the crates took on a more sinister look, for they were also the only place to hide. You started opening them carefully starting with the one in the corner closest to you. To your relief, the first crate only held abandoned assorted seeds. The next two revealed the same thing, and you felt yourself breathe a bit easier. But as you got to the fourth crate, an odd sensation of both wonder and fear overcame you and you had to take a step back from it to steady yourself. As you tried to evaluate the sudden rush of adrenaline, the crate flew open with a large snapping noise.

"Guess I'm caught", the figure inside said with a mischievous tone as it unearthed itself from the seed filled box, "It was fun screwing with you while it lasted". The first thing you saw as it lifted itself out of the box was a black hoodie that squished the figures dark purple hair flush against his forehead. A pair of gold, glittering eyes framed by black makeup met yours and carried the same grin his thin lips did. What you first thought was bad lighting soon turned out to be an interesting fact: this figure had skin of a faded grey tone. He was obviously not human and not exactly what you would call a "trustable figure" by the way he dressed like a backstreet biker with style, but you did not get scared. Perhaps is was the immediate attraction you held to his seemingly perfected features, or perhaps it was out of sheer idiocy, but either way you found yourself entranced by this mans sudden presence despite your earlier encounter.

"Devit of the Noah Clan", the figure answered before you had a chance to ask, "Nice to meet you". He stepped out of the crate, giving off a musky scent that intoxicated you, and reluctantly extended a hand in greeting. You started at in blankly, still in shock and not able to make coherent thought. The figure now known as "Devit" simply chuckled and pulled it away quickly.

"Well, there are plenty of other ways I could use this hand on you", he said in a dark tone as he circled you, "So what brings your pretty little face here?". You took a few steps back, taking his hand comment to heart, and him right in his golden eyes as you spoke.

"Its none of your business at this point", you retorted half-heartedly. As you spoke, your face got closer to his and built up an air of angst in the air that got to strong you had to whip your head back to avoid it literally driving you nuts.

"Oh, that's what you think", he replied confidently with the smirk you had learned to love in the few moments he had used it, "But soon you will be my business. Or all over it". You blushed furiously at his comment and could no longer hold eye contact with him. You looked down, not at his well-muscled neck, and took a step back from him.

"Listen, I'm here on business. I'm looking for a box, you should know of it", you said in defeat as you realized you could no longer keep up this conversation without indeed falling into exactly what his words entailed. He laughed loudly, snapping his head back to reveal even more of his perfectly toned neck, and then looked back at you. He used one hand to lift your eyes to meet his as he spoke.

"Could not keep up, could you? They never can. Well, I do know of this item you are looking for, how about we offer a trade?" he asked you in the tone of a snake charming its victim closer to inject it with venom that coursed through their every single vein. You set your jaw and gave him your coldest stare, but it could of not been more than lukewarm at this point.

"What kind of trade?" you asked suspiciously. He seemed to feed off your hesitation and quickly threw his request back.

"A kiss on the cheek before you leave", he said in a stern tone that showed this was not so much of a request as it was a command, "It's quite mild compared to what I would like to ask for you to give me". You had to literally look down at your feet after this; no way you would survive this "simple" pickup mission.

"Deal", you quickly spat out before your mind connected with your mouth. You knew deep down that's how you really wished to respond, but the logical part of you argued with your decision. For now you pushed it to the back of your mind.

"Well, as much as I was hoping you were here for something else, I will honor this and take you to the item you came for", he said with a wink as he quickly brushed past you and walked through the already open glass door. You ran to catch up with him, but stayed a few feet back. You were enjoying admiring him from behind more than you would admit.

"I know you are staring, but I can't blame you", he said after only a few moments of walking in silence other than the creaking floorboards. He turned his head around and gave you a wide grin before flipping his head back in front of him. You noted he purposely added a bit more swing in his hips after this.

At the end of the second hallway, an old pure oak door lay. It was the only thing that looked uncared for and neglected in the entire house. Devit opened it carefully with a caress and it creaked open in protest. He slipped inside the dimly lit room and you followed suit. By the time you fully entered the room, he had already snatched a small metal box off an old stool in the corner of the room. He whipped around, your faces almost meeting, and placed the box in your hands tenderly.

"I believe this is the piece of shit you came here for", he murmured in a seductive way somehow as he let go of both of your hands and left the cool metal container in your hands.

"Yes, it is", you said quietly and with a tinge of sorrow hitting your voice. You knew you did not want to leave without getting to know this man better, but had no choice in the matter sadly. There were people waiting for you to safely arrive back at your temporary home, but the thought of leaving made you feel hollow. He walked you to the exit quietly and stood in place at the doorway.

"Listen, you were not half-bad. In fact, I think I might like your personality as much as I like your ass. But this is where we part ways for now", he said flashing his eyes and teeth in a whole-hearted grin that reeked of mischief, "But first you have to pay up". You had almost forgot about his condition, and blushed as soon as he brought it up. However, that did not make you hesitate.

You swiftly brought your face to his, your cheek brushing against his cold and smooth skin, and placed a swift kiss on his lips. It took him by surprise, and by the time he could react you had already pulled away. A giant smile grew on his face.

"Could have used a bit more sugar and time to brew, but tasted sweet either way. I see the feeling is mutual", he said in a confident tone as he leaned back and snapped into his perfect posture.

"Indeed. I should be off, but it was a pleasure to meet you", you say as you brush past him to walk back onto the white walkway into the dense forest. But before you leave the steps, you turn around and look at him one last time.

"Will I see you again?" you ask him politely. You are afraid of how he may answer, but need to know nonetheless.

"You bet your ass you will", he says without hesitation. You let out a small laugh at the way he crosses his arms and grins with the upmost confidence radiating from him, and head off after a long glance into the forest again.

As soon as you turn around the fork and out of sight, you bring the grey box back to your attention. In this kind of dark forest, no one will know if you sneak a small peak inside to see the contents that were so precious to this friend who had sent you on this odd request. The metal lid made a click as your thumb pressed on the lock, and popped open effortlessly. You gasped when you saw what was inside.

A small silver dragon choker donned the pale interior of the box and glinted with small bits of purple. Its eyes were rubies that glinted a blood red in the dim light of the forest. It was both strong and elegant at the same time, and you knew the instant you picked it up that it had been meant for you all along. Attached to a small curl that made up the end of the tail was a small note that read in scrawl, "From Devit". You smiled as it slid around your neck perfectly and clicked into place.

The rest of your walk home was filled with daydreams about Devit and small smiles and giggles as you went over today's memories. Something told you that you would be back here very, very soon and for a new reason. A reason entirely of your own choice and one that you would not come to regret.


End file.
